Opening Song What Were They Thinking?
by retardedanimefreak
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the product of my boredom. -BASICALLY! THE WAFIA MAKING A BAND! 何を、あなたが冗談を言っている！ google translated  WHO AUTHORIZED THIS!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, little note. I've been asking around (mainly Jenny and Wonyoung) about really weird, random questions... So, here's an answer to that in a more detailed fashion.**

**I WAS BORED. NOT ONLY THAT, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING IN MY TIME AND I WAS LISTENING TO MY IPOD WAY TOO MUCH. AND I NEEDED AN OUTLET. (metaphorically) THIS WAS MY RESULT**

**Disclaimer: Idea from K-ON! Characters from KHR and well, the Wafia **(but we're not fictional, OR ARE WE?)** Not mine, no matter how much i threaten. Don't hate, appreciate. If u wanna hate that much, then set up a time and place. U pay for food.**

**Enjoy (bows)**

***another note: if you're wondering y i was bored, it's cause i don't do hw... so yeah... i should get back to my ap world...***

* * *

><p>"Bleh, school's starting again?" a girl complained to her friend as they walked into school. "Are you kidding me? It's Thursday. GET OVER IT!" her friend yelled at her while smacking her head. Another friend walked up and said chirpily, "Hey guys, guess what?" The two girls looked at the newcomer with looks of disgust on their faces. The other girl smiled, but an anger mark was visible on her raised fist, "Hey guys, GUESS WHAT?" she said in a scary tone. "Uhh, we get our tests today?" one of the girls says timidly. "Wait, WE HAVE A TEST? WAIT NO! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS, WE GOT THE CLUB!" The girls jumped around happily until one of them stopped and intoned in a serious voice, "Wait, what?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna slumped down in his chair. "I failed that test," he lamented. "Cheer up Tenth. It can't be that bad," Gokudera said brightly. Yamamoto laughed and smacked Tsuna on the back. "It's okay. We can both go to the make-up test session when we get the results," he laughed. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Gokudera yelled at a laughing Yamamoto. Just then, an announcement rang through the school.<p>

ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS AN OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE BEST GROUP OF STUDENTS THERE IS. TODAY AFTER CLASSES, A SPECIAL CONCERT WILL BE HELD BY THE AMBIGUOUS GROUP, THE WAFIA. ATTENDENCE IS MANDATORY! That is all.

In a flash, posters were put up and reminders were made from harassed looking teachers. Most students looked forward to this, as this canceled off any review or tutoring sessions, but others were angry at the sudden announcement. However, this didn't stop the whole school from going to the auditorium after the last class let out.

* * *

><p>"Wow, everyone did come," Cindi remarked drily to the rest of the band members. Isabella smiled sweetly and said, "Well, the principle was extremely helpful and the teachers were also very happy." Meagan snorted and muttered something. "Did you say something Meggie-chan?" Isabella pivoted to face Meagan. "Nope, only that we should get ready." "Oh right, we actually have to do something…" Adrianne muttered sleepily. The band got into position and picked up their instruments. Isabella began to play the drums as the curtains began to rise. The noisy crowd began to quiet down and the guitars and piano began to play. It was completely silent until Cindi began to sing.<p>

_Mukashi aru jidai mukashi aru basho midareta sekai no katasumi no o-heya__  
><em>_Watashi no sekai wa kono heya no naka de tsumiki de asonde tsunde wa kowashita_

_Watashi o-hime-sama nano subete te ni hairu no_

_Aru hi mado o akete mita no soto de asobu anata o mita__  
><em>_Kodomo jimiteru dakedo jiyuu de nanimo nai kedo tanoshisou na kao_

_Watashi wa nedatta o-soto de asobu to anata no jiyuu na sugata ni miserare__  
><em>_Watashi wa nedatta anata o yobou to anata no o-hanashi kikasete hoshii no_

_Watashi o-hime-sama nano anata ga hoshii no_

_Soto ni deta no hiroku tooi anata o mite hashiri dashite__  
><em>_Dakedo anata wa watashi o shirazu sore o omou to namida ga dete kita_

_"Hajimemashite ano ne, eto ne..." Nanimo iezu nozokareteru__  
><em>_Mune ga takanaru kinchou shiteru o-hime-sama demo nanimo dekinai__  
><em>_"Asobitai no?" kikare iware "Asobitai" to kotaerareta__  
><em>_Te o sashidasare te o tsunaida no anata ga hairu watashi no sekai ni_

After the song ended, the whole crowd cheered happily. Cindi opened her mouth to speak, "Thank you everyone! Before we go onto the next song, we need to do introductions. I'm Cindi, and I do most of the singing." She passed the mike to a guitarist who took it gracefully and said, "I'm Wonyoung, or Won-chan. I play the guitar, violin, and do the singing as well." She turned to the other guitarist who dropped the mike in an ungraceful fashion. "Whoops? Sorry about that guys. I'm Adrianne. I pretty much stand here and look like I'm doing something. Don't hold it against me!" She tossed the mic to the bassist who took it happily, "I'm Meggie-chan! I play the bass and the drums." She walked to the drummer who said happily, "Izzy-chan plays the drums! And if you piss me off, there's a whole list of new experiments I got from NASA and some other places I'm just DYING to try out" She walked to the keyboardist who took the mike and took the pose of a yakuza boss. "俺はジャックバウアー . Nah, just kidding, it's Jenny. Learn it well. I play the piano and the guitar." The mike was given back to Cindi who said apologetically, "Hehe, let's get onto the next song shall we?" The guitars and drums started up a fast beat and Cindi sang,:

_hai to kasu eikō mai oriru yami ni__  
><em>_somari ochiru sekijaku no karuma__  
><em>_urei o dai te mata tachi agaru no__  
><em>_sōkoku no hate ni nanimo mie naku temo_

_I am always alone..._

_taihai no furawā chimamire no memorīzu__  
><em>_eien ni meguri meguru yōni__  
><em>_dōkoku no furawā kiza mareta mizarī__  
><em>_nido towa kaera nai seijaku_

_kuri kaesu haisō saigo ni mita yume wa__  
><em>_owari no nai monokuro no bijon__  
><em>_kotae mo naku usure yuku chikai__  
><em>_risei saemo saihate ni shizumu_

_shikkoku no furawā bōkyaku no memorīzu__  
><em>_sai tewa chiru mizō no hana__  
><em>_konton no furawā kuri kaesu mizarī__  
><em>_hikari no kieta kono niwa de_

_taihai no furawā chimamire no memorīzu__  
><em>_eien ni meguri meguru yōni__  
><em>_dōkoku no furawā kiza mareta mizarī__  
><em>_nido towa kaera nai seijaku_

_owa rase te kono fuhai shita sekai no ayamachi o__  
><em>_Before this world is over now...__  
><em>_kono te ni nokotta mono wa Ash of flower..._

Tsuna was sitting in the back row with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He watched with growing amazement as the band kept playing. Reborn was also there, but disguised as one of the pictures. Reborn too was growing more and more anticipated with each song that passed by. He came up a crazy idea then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what songs i used, here's a list. From now on, if i reference any songs, it'll be here, hopefully in order...<strong>

**1. The Lonely Fairytale Princess - Megurine Luka (for english lyrics on Youtube use "the lonely princess and the attendent)**

**2. Corruption Garden - Megurine Luka**

**I LIKE LUKA SO SHUT UP! D:**

**and also, Cindi hates Miku with a burning passion... so yeah...**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Song 1  Wafia  Part 1 Vongola

**Yeah, if you're wondering why i'm updating so quickly, it's because i really just don't know where my textbook is so i decided to do this while waiting for friends to send me their homeworks! (aren't i great?) anyway, i forgot to mention this last time, if u have any song u want me to somehow add, tell me, i ain't psychic. (is that how u spell it?) and anyway, i'm not sure if i got the characters right or anything, so yeah, sorry if you're offended. i'm not that big of a fan, like others (stares pointedly at you). *AHEM* MOVING ON!**

**disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, cept writing skills (but hey, i probably stole that off of someone as well :P) songs are from various people, khr belonging to the artist, and idea from k-on! (great anime btw, i like their songs)**

**Enjoy, comment, and please don't hate over the internet. i'm willing to take much things. don't insult my family (cept my sister, she hates everything and everyone)**

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were pulled aside by Reborn once the concert ended. "Reborn! You were here this whole time?" Gokudera exclaimed. "Ciaossu, Gokudera. Tsuna, if you want to be a better mafia boss, you need to join that band group." Reborn said bluntly to a frightened Tsuna. "WHAT? WHY?" Tsuna cried out in alarm. "They seem… interesting. This will most definitely make you better!" Reborn stubbornly said. "Hey, it can't be that bad." Yamamoto smacked Tsuna on the back. "I'll join as well!" He smiled to Tsuna in such a carefree way. Gokudera bristled at this and yelled, "NO! I'll join with the Tenth!" while grabbing the front of Yamamoto's shirt. Tsuna, desperate to get Gokudera to stop picking a fight with Yamamoto, said, "BOTH OF YOU CAN JOIN WITH ME! There's no law against it, right?" he continued timidly when both turned to face him. Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, and the more the merrier, as they say." Gokudera was left looking grumpy and the trio went off in search of the Wafia's band room. Reborn smiled contently at their retreating figures.<p>

The Wafia were angry and bored. The student council had sent a memo that enraged Jenny and Cindi to murderous points. The two went off in search of the president to go bully him into taking back the memo, or if that failed, to go to the teacher in charge of the band and convince her instead. The rest of the band was lazing around, doing nothing. Isabella decided to go off to torture people "I MEAN STUDY". Wonyoung and Meagan went off to go find some manga to read. Adrianne was left sitting on the couch playing her PSP, with her iPod headphones blasting some "music" (or shit, as most people call it). On the way back, Wonyoung and Meagan saw three guys standing creepily outside the room door. "May we help you?" Wonyoung asked cautiously. The guys turned around and the tallest one with black spiky hair said laughingly, "Ah, we're looking for the Wafia. We wanted to join their band." Jenny and Cindi, who just turned the corner, sped down and said, in a business-like fashion, "Ah, yes. Step right into our office," and held the door open for the three. Meagan began to ask what was going on but Jenny cut her off with, "Not now Meggie-chan. Later."

The group walked towards the couch, where Adrianne was still occupying. "Nee, Adrianne, get off the couch! You're acting like a fatt-ass," Meagan tried to get Adrianne's attention. Meagan was ignored and Wonyoung sighed. Jenny was slowly getting angrier by the second so Cindi took the PSP away and threw it against the wall. "MY PSP! IT'S MY LIFE! IT COST ME MONEY! HARD EARNED MONEY! AND THE HACKING! I HAD TO BRIBE A BROWN DUDE!" Adrianne cried. Cindi put on her frowney face and said, "Headphones. OFF. NOW!" Whimpering, Adrianne complied and walked over to her PSP. "GOD, SO YOU DON'T HATE ME! It's not broken that much!" she looked up to the ceiling with tears of joy in her face. Jenny turned to the three guys, who by now were thoroughly freaked, with a smile on her face and said, "Ignore her, she was dropped on the head one too many times." Tsuna looked confused. "As a baby?" he asked. "No. Last week. Anyway, so, I heard you 3 wanted to join. Can you play any instruments?" Cindi shuffled through some papers as if conducting a business interview. "I can play the guitar!" the tall one said cheerfully. The angry looking one said, "I can play the piano." The unreliable one looked all over the room nervously and said, "I guess I can sing…" "GOOD! YOU GUYS GOT THE JOB!" Jenny yelled. Isabella walked back in, eating an ice-cream cone. "Ara? Visitors? Who are these fine looking test subjects?" she asked innocently. "These are…" Cindi trailed off, realizing that these people, who just joined the band, had no names, as of yet. The tall one waved and smiled. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. That angry looking one is Gokudera Hayato. And this is Tsuna Sawada. We just joined your band. Please take care of us" he bowed while Cindi smiled proudly. "There you go. They're new, so you can't pick on them." Isabella pouted. "But, they're fresh meat!" Adrianne looked up from her corner that she sliently retreated into and said in a fearful voice, "Don't tell me you went cannibal on us. 'Cause if you did, I'm the first one out that door." Isabella laughed. "THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

The door slid open quickly and the teacher in charge of the band came in. "Jenny, Cindi, I heard you two threatened that poor student council president. Why don't you think of my position BEFORE you do stuff like that?" the teacher, a girl with messy looking long black hair said. "But, Laura, he was being mean! He called us sexist!" Jenny complained. "SO?" Laura looked thunderous. "It doesn't matter, we got some guys to join!" Cindi pointed to where Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sat. Laura turned to face them. "How much did they offer you? Better yet, what did they use against you?" "They joined of their own free will. I – I MEAN WE- did nothing," Meagan contributed. Laura relaxed and said, "Oh, that's okay then. Since you three joined, do you want to hear a sample of their work?" Laura smiled sweetly. "Y-yes, if it's not too much trouble," Tsuna eagerly replied. The band members walked over to the instruments that were facing the couches and huddled in a circle arguing. Finally, they separated and Cindi walked over to the keyboard while Jenny took Wonyoung's place with the guitar and Wonyoung stepped up to sing.

_"kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichi page desu"_

_daki shime tai kara nihon ashi de aruku_

_hitori ja samishī kara kimi to iki suru yo_

_"nē mama boku suki na hito ga dekita nda"_

_"omedetō"_

_aitai yo_

_nē kimi wa ima goro dareno chichi o sutte ikiteru no?__  
><em>_kotoba wa mō oboeta kana?_

_"papa mama nina"_

_"yoku dekimashita ima sugu iku ne"_

_are? okashī na..._

_kimi o daki shimeru tame ni ukaseta maeashi ga_

_naze ka kimi o kizu tsuke hajimeru nda__  
><em>_oboe tate no kotoba datte kimi ni tsuki sasu knife__  
><em>_kiri saku life_

_"jā atashi ga knife hanatsu mae no sono kuchi o_

_kono kuchi de fusaide age mashō"_

_aitai no chū_

_kimi wa ima kara atashi no iki o sutte ikiteku no__  
><em>_kotoba wa mō daeki de sabi tsuita_

_nē kimi wa ima sara boku no iki o sutte_

_"dai suki" da nante itte miseru kedo__  
><em>_sore nara mō isso bonbe no yōni isshō__  
><em>_boku ga haku kotoba sutte iki taete__  
><em>

The audience of four clapped after the song finished. "Do you want to hear another one?" Meagan asked cheerfully. "Sure!" Wonyoung and Adrianne switched places and began to play.

_minna ga daisuki__  
><em>_enen zokkou RURARA MIRACLE SING TIME__  
><em>_utatte utatte ai tsutaeru saikyou judan__  
><em>_tsutanai kyoku de mo bimyou na kashi de mo__  
><em>_todoketai seiippai no SOUL o_

_doushiyou OOTOMATIKKU ni kimerareteru_

_jikan wari ja ottsukanai no__  
><em>_yume mugen shitai koto dotou rouka mo DASSHU de atsumaru yo_

_ogyougi warakattara SORRY de mo narifuri mo kamawazu ni_

_doppuri HAMAcchau PLAY KIRARI tte moshi ya kore ga seishun__  
><em>_EVER EVER FOREVER SHINE_

_honto ni daisuki_

_TENSHON joushou RURARA POWERFUL GIG TIME__  
><em>_HAATO tte HAATO tte WAKUWAKU sagasu tensai__  
><em>_ARE tte iwarete mo MISU renpatsu de mo__  
><em>_hanachitai waite kuru BRAVE o__  
><em>_shikakeru TOREMORO kotaeru FURAMU__  
><em>_ii jan ii jan NORINORI de in ja nai__  
><em>_HAPPII wa itsu datte ne ima kanjiru mono__  
><em>_ikiro otome honnou de hadaka no_

_doushite mo HOOMUWAAKU yori mo juuyou kadai_

_houkago no ocha oshaberi renshuu__  
><em>_YUUMOA NACHURARU mekurumeku warai UKE sugi de onaka itai_

_iki pittashi EXCELLENT de mo nigate na RIFU mada atta no_

_tokkun tsukiatte kureru mo sukoshi mongen made datte kaeritaku nai__  
><em>_NEVER NEVER CAN'T SAY GOOD-BYE_

_mechamecha daisuki_

_chouzetsu zokkon RURARA WONDERFUL SHOW TIME__  
><em>_ongaku tte ongaku tte mou watashitachi manma__  
><em>_STANDING OVATION shou OODIENSU nashi de mo__  
><em>_kanadetai shunkan no REAL o__  
><em>_kinou no koukai tte ashita no shinpai tte__  
><em>_bucchake bucchake dare toku nan toku__  
><em>_RAKKII wa itsu datte ne ima tsukamu mono__  
><em>_yokubare otome ataeraren saraba_

_donna hon mo kaitenai jugyou ja chotto osawannai_

_kedo isshou wasurenai__  
><em>_kono yo ni nai to omotteta kiseki issho ni ne utaeba__  
><em>_shinjirareru n da tsuyoku nareru n da_

_minna ga daisuki_

_enen zokkou RURARA MIRACLE SING TIME__  
><em>_utatte utatte ai tsutaeru saikyou judan__  
><em>_tsutanai kyoku de mo bimyou na kashi de mo__  
><em>_todoketai seiippai no SOUL doushindai no LIFE o__  
><em>_kyou wa kinou mitai ashita wa kyou mitai__  
><em>_daijoubu daijoubu tanoshikattara daiseikai__  
><em>_ROKKAA wa itsu datte ne ima yanchasakari__  
><em>_susume otome dakishimete kibou o_

_daisuki daisuki daisuki o arigatou_

_utau yo utau yo kokoro komete kyou mo utau yo__  
><em>_daisuki daisuki daisuki o arigatou__  
><em>_utau yo utau yo ai o komete zutto utau yo_

At the end of the song, Adrianne looked evidently tired and staggered over to her guitar. "I want that back," she said pointedly to Wonyoung. "Hai, hai, here you go," Wonyoung handed over the guitar while Jenny handed back Wonyoung's guitar and left to the keyboard. Laura turned to the guys and asked kindly, "Do you guys want to play a song as well? I'm sure we can pick something easy for you 3." Yamamoto said happily, "Of course we want to try out!" and dragged Tsuna and Gokudera to the instruments. Cindi and Wonyoung sat down on the couches while Jenny went off to go get an easy song. She came back an awkward 2 minutes later holding a small stack of papers. "Here," she said while handing out the song. Tsuna looked at it uncertain, but the encouraging faces from 4 people made him feel better, slightly. The song began.

_Kiyasume gurai ni nareba ii yo__  
><em>_michi ni mayotte hikikaeshite__  
><em>_jikan dake sugite yuku kedo_

_Tsumikasaneta omoide toka_

_oto wo tatete kuzuretatte__  
><em>_bokura wa mata kyou wo kioku ni kaete ikeru_

_Usui koori wo waranai you ni_

_shita wo muite aruku boku wa__  
><em>_kantan ni niji wo miotoshita_

_Mayowazu ni sumu michi mo atta_

_dokonidemo ikeru jiyuu wo__  
><em>_ushinau hou ga motto kowakatta_

_Tsumikasaneta omoide toka_

_oto wo tatete kuzuretatte__  
><em>_bokura wa mata kyou wo kioku ni kaete ikeru__  
><em>_machigai toka sure chigai ga__  
><em>_bokura wo kirihanashitatte__  
><em>_bokura wa mata kyou wo kioku ni kaete ikeru_

_Tachidomatte miageta sora ni_

_kotoshi hatsu no hoshi ga nagareru__  
><em>_nantonaku kore de ii to omotta_

_Tsumikasaneta omoide toka_

_oto wo tatete kuzuretatte__  
><em>_bokura wa mata kyou wo kioku ni kaete ikeru__  
><em>_machigai toka sure chigai ga__  
><em>_bokura wo kirihanashitatte__  
><em>_bokura wa mata kyou wo kioku ni kaete ikeru_

"Ahh, you guys did well, for a group of first-timers," Laura said cheerfully. "Maybe we can get something else?" Meagan suggested. "Hm? Ah, sure, why not?" Cindi said while getting up. She came back a moment later with a song in her hand. "It's kinda short," she said. Tsuna looked at her. "It's in English…" Tsuna started. "Thank you Captain Obvious," Adrianne muttered. Meagan turned around, "Why of course, Sergeant Sarcastic," she said. Tsuna looked uncomfortable. "I'm not great at English…" "That's putting it nicely, I bet," Isabella said bluntly. The look on the guys' faces confirmed Isabella's guess. "Can any of you?" Jenny asked. (Silence…?) "Aish, let someone else sing it," Adrianne said exasperatedly. Cindi took Tsuna's place and said, "You need to learn to speak English or you'll just do badly."

_Lately__  
><em>_I think i'm doing fine__  
><em>_Don't know what's going on__  
><em>_But i'm out of it_

_Maybe_

_Desperate long enough__  
><em>_To get bored of being mad__  
><em>_But still it's out there__  
><em>_Yeah still it's out there_

_It's almost 5:00am_

_Don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_I'm finding something she was missing__  
><em>_It's almost 5:00am__  
><em>_And i'm still going on__  
><em>_I'm finding something to believe in_

_Clearly_

_I'm doing something wrong__  
><em>_She smiles in my photographs__  
><em>_I'm out of it_

_Maybe_

_It means a lot to me__  
><em>_It tells me how to smile__  
><em>_And it's always out there__  
><em>_Yeah it's always out there_

_It's almost 5:00am_

_Don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_I'm finding something she was missing__  
><em>_It's almost 5:00am__  
><em>_And i'm still going on__  
><em>_I'm finding something to believe in_

Music filled the hallways and the whole band didn't leave until after 6 that day.

* * *

><p><strong>uhh so well, END OF MY PITIFUL EXCUSE TO NOT DO HOMEWORK!<strong>

**for the first song, "Two Breaths Walking", i personally like the cover by Gai & Tomika or the one by Soraru. TBW was written by Deco*27, one of my FAVORITE aartists for vocaloids. It was meant for Miku, but there's another ver with both her and kaito. The duet is the same thing. Either way, it's still a nice song. If you get the meaning of it, tell me. I'm not sure if the guy was crazy or not...**

**anyway, the second song was " Utauyo! Miracle" from K-on! It's the second opening of the second season. Uhh, the reason i was singing the song in this one was because apparently, i'm more suited for "cute" songs... It's catchy...**

**Third and fourth were from Ellegarden. A little note: I LOVE ELLEGARDEN. first was "Niji" or "Rainbow". Second was "Lately" (obviously). People say that Ellegarden songs are really simple, but i love them because they're... deep. like, i have a song for each of my moods. There's gonna be more Ellegarden songs. DEFINITELY! as well as some BACK-ON and UVERworld.**

**Any suggestions, please, tell me. i'm ready to be of service (nah, i lied, u can just go... nvm, im not gonna finish that)**


	3. Song 3  More Vongola Members Added

**Anyways, Part 3. At this point in time, i would just like to note that i got lazy and didn't feel like typing so much (and i cant spell for my life) so i just cut out the part where ryohei joined in as drummer. basically, meagan beat him in a bet (it was when was memorial day in New York - FAIL!) moving right along, just to make whoever reading this feel bad, I SHOULD BE STUDYING! NOT WRITING THIS! FINALS, REGENTS, SAT II! IMMA FAIL BADLY AND ITS ALL UR FAULT!**

**disclaimer: Not mine, except for writing and certain stuff... too tired to care.**

* * *

><p>"'<em>Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Sorosoro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne.'<em>_/__Iki o yameru no, ima.__" _Wonyoung sang. "Sugoi! That was amazing!" Tsuna leaped excitedly. "Hmm, it wasn't that great," Wonyoung criticized drily. "But, that was fine… what was wrong with it?"Jenny asked. "It's… just that…" Wonyoung tried to explain. "This version isn't fit for you?" Isabella said bluntly. "EXACTLY!" Adrianne looked up from her DS at that, "Oh, yeah, guys, I have something important to say…" she started. "What? Did you do something that got you suspended?" Cindi asked with a shadow of a devil on her face. "N-no… not yet… BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POIN! THE POINT IS, we need more guys." Everybody turned to face her with exasperated looks on their faces. "No, we got 3 guys, we're good," Laura said folding her arms. "GAH! NO! WE HAVE THIS WHOLE BOX FILLED WITH SONGS THAT IF WE, the girls, SANG IT WOULD BE COMPELTELY AWKWARD! THEY NEED MORE GUYS!" Adrianne flailed her arms wildly and smacked Gokudera in the face. "Whoops, sorry about that," she apologized nonchalantly. "Hmm, she makes a point, for once," Jenny debated. "OKAY! WE'RE OFF ON A HUNT TO FIND MORE PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH THESE 3 BAKAS!" Jenny pulled out a butterfly net from the closet while Isabella pulled out a tracking device from her bag. "IKUYO!"

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya stretched out on the roof. It was a perfect day; sunny, mild, and very quiet. He closed his eyes and began to nap. Loud sounds coming from the entrance woke him up, not even 3 minutes later. He looked to see what the commotion was and saw some bugs chasing people around with… butterfly nets? What was more was that the bugs weren't even in proper uniform, which somehow defiled the school's name. Hibari jumped down and landed in front of the bugs and glowered at them. "OH LOOK! PROSPECT MEMBER!" the one with the rectangular metal box called out. The others had a gleam in their eyes and encircled him. He pulled out his tonfas, ready to fight. "Hey, look! He wants to fight us!" the one with the long black hair laughed. "Eh, using energy. I nominate Tsuna to fight for us," the one in the hoodie said to the rest and pulled forward a scrawny kid who began to freak out. "WAIT!" another one with long black hair yelled. "How about we just not beat the crap out of him and convince him with our awesome skills?" she suggested sweetly. "You just like that he's probably an insane, psycho, killer guy with a hot face?" the hoodie kid asked. "Maybe."<p>

* * *

><p>Chrome Dukuro walked down the hallway quickly. She was going to be late for the meeting Mukuro-sama had set up. As she ran down the third floor hallway, she bumped into a person walking out of a room. "Ouuchh," the girl theatrically exclaimed. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Chrome offered the person her hand. "Sorry doesn't pay for my medical bills!" the girl yelled. The girl stopped and did a quick, once over of Chrome. "Hmm, on second thought, why not as compensation, you step into our office?" the girl said in a business like fashion. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Chrome's arm and called out to a small group of people sitting on various couches and chairs, "Hey, guys, I found another candidate!" One of the group, a girl with long black hair, looked angry. "We're not forcing girls into this," she said simply. "But, Jen-chan, THINK OF THE MOE FACTOR!" the girl waved her arms wildly. "Well, Isabella has a point. Moe factor equals more guy audience. This helps with swindling people of their money. Which also equates to, GOOD," another one of the group, an idiotic looking one, bluntly stated. The group began to argue loudly and a nervous looking boy came up and said politely, "Uh, would you like some tea and snacks?" and led Chrome to the table nearby. The teacher in the room came over and asked, with a smile, "Do you mind if it's Earl Grey? The tea was a present from a friend of a friend's cousin's brother. Surprisingly, he doesn't like tea." The teacher poured some tea in an adorable teacup and handed Chrome a slice of strawberry cake. "Ignore them. They're loud and sometime stupid," the teacher whispered in a controversial tone.<p>

Just as Chrome was going to eat some cake, Mukuro-sama walked into the room. Immediately, the temperature dropped about 10 degrees and quieted down. "Chrome," he asked, "what are you doing here?" Chrome put down her fork and said quietly, "They dragged me in…?" The one who dragged Chrome in, Isabella, stood up and walked over to Mukuro. "Hey, Pineapple-Head, get over it. She's either gonna join our band, or you can join. I don't think any of us care, seeing as either way, we win," she said casually. Tsuna, jumped up and cried, "Rokudo Mukuro? W-what—WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Gokudera and Yamamoto stood up as well as Hibari. "NO WAIT, NO! PINEAPPLE HEAD MAN LOOKS LIKE A GREAT SINGER! WE MUST KEEP HIM!" Adrianne burst up out of nowhere. Everybody quieted down and looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey, don't you give me that look. You're not a main character," she pointed to Tsuna. "KHR REVOLVES AROUND MY LIFE!" Tsuna insisted. "Whatever you minor character. Anyway, how about a bet? If we're impressive, you'll join and can bully Tsuna as much as you want!" Adrianne clapped her hands happily. Mukuro mulled the thought over in his head. "Fine," he said and sat down on a chair next to Chrome. "Cindi, 'Just Be Friends' okay for you?" Adrianne asked Cindi. "Fine," she said.

"_Just be friends All we gotta do__  
><em>_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye__  
><em>_Just be friends All we gotta do__  
><em>_Just be friends Just be friends..._

_ukanda nda kinō no asa hayaku ni__  
><em>_wareta glass kaki atsumeru yōna_

_korewa ittai nan darō kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku__  
><em>_bokura wa kon na koto shita katta no kana_

_wakatte tayo kokoro no oku soko dewa mottomo tsurai sentaku ga best__  
><em>_sore o kobamu jiko ai to kekka jika tōchaku no kuri kaeshi__  
><em>_boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana_

_yuru yaka ni kuchite yuku kono sekai de agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro__  
><em>_iro aseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen o nuita_

_koe o karashi te sake nda hankyō zankyō munashiku hibiku__  
><em>_hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo__  
><em>_futari o kasane teta gūzen an ten dan sen hakana ku chiji ni__  
><em>_shosen kon na monosa tsubuyaita kareta hō ni tsutau dareka no namida_

_All we gotta do__Just be friends__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends__  
><em>_All we gotta do__Just be friends__  
><em>_Just be friends Just be friends..._

_kizuita nda kinō no naida yoru ni__  
><em>_ochita kaben hiroi ageta to shite_

_mata saki modoru kotowa nai sō teno hira no chīsa na shi__  
><em>_bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama_

_omoi dasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu o kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao o__  
><em>_ima o kako ni oshi yatte futari kizu tsuku kagiri kizu tsui ta__  
><em>_boku ra no kokoro wa toge darake da_

_omo kurushiku tsuduku kono kankei de kanashī hodo kawara nai kokoro__  
><em>_ai shite ru noni hanare gatai noni boku ga iwa na kya_

_kokoro ni dosha buri no ame ga bōzen shōzen shikai mo kemu ru__  
><em>_kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami soredemo tsuranu kareru kono karada__  
><em>_futari o tsunai deta kizuna hokoro bi hodoke nichijō ni kiete ku__  
><em>_sayonara ai shita hito koko made da mō furi muka naide aruki dasu nda_

_ichido dake ichido dake negai ga kanau no naraba__  
><em>_nando demo umare kawatte ano hino kimi ni aini ikuyo_

_koe o kara shite sake nda hankyō zankyō muna shiku hibiku__  
><em>_hazu sareta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo__  
><em>_futari o tsunai deta kizuna hokoro bi hodoke nichijō ni kiete ku__  
><em>_sayonara ai shita hito koko made da mō furi muka nai de aruki dasu nda_

_kore de oshi mai sa"_

"Anyone else wanna have a go at it?" Adrianne asked the band members. "I have a question," Jenny asked. "Since when were you the boss? You can't do jackshit." Adrianne looked pleased. "Of course I can't, but I like to yell at people for screwing up," she smiled. "Wonyoung, go, sing 'Hello/How are you', NOW!" Jenny ordered. "Hai, hai," Wonyoung muttered.

"_(Hello) mado o akete chisaku tsubuyaita__  
><em>_(How are you?) daremo inai heya de hitori__  
><em>_(Morning!) asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga__  
><em>_(Tick-tock) watashi no neji o dareka maite_

_(Hello) mukashi no anime ni sonna no itakke na__  
><em>_(How are you?) urayamashii na minna ni aisarete__  
><em>_(Sleeping) baka na koto ittenaide shitaku o shinakucha__  
><em>_(Crying) namida no ato o kakusu tame_

_Mou_

_Kuchiguse ni natta "maa ikka"__  
><em>_Kinou no kotoba ga futo atama o nobiru__  
><em>_"Mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shitenai kara"_

_Sorya maa watashi datte__  
><em>_Jibun ni kitai nado shitenai keredo__  
><em>_Are wa ittai douiu tsumori desu ka_

_Nodomoto made dekakatta kotoba__  
><em>_Kuchi o tsuite deta no wa uso__  
><em>_Koushite kyou mo watashi wa kichou na__  
><em>_Kotoba o rouhi shite ikiteyuku_

_Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka__  
><em>_Warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka__  
><em>_Dare ni mo aitakunai no desu ka__  
><em>_Sore hontou desu ka_

_Aimai toiu na no umi ni yowarete__  
><em>_Iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no__  
><em>_Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita__  
><em>_Hontou ni yowai na_

_Ikkou ni susumanai shitaku no tochuu__  
><em>_Mourou toshita atama de omou__  
><em>_"Mou riyuu o tsukete yasunde shimaou kana"_

_Iyaiya wakattemasu tte__  
><em>_Nantonaku itte mita dake da yo__  
><em>_Wakatteru kara okoranaide yo_

_Shiawase darou to fushiawase darou to__  
><em>_Byoudou ni zankoku ni__  
><em>_Asahi wa noboru_

_Ikiteiku dake de__  
><em>_Seiippai no watashi ni__  
><em>_Kore ijyou nani o nozomu toiu no_

_Naze ki ni shite shimau no desu ka__  
><em>_Hontou wa aisaretai no desu ka__  
><em>_Sono te o hanashita no wa dare desu ka__  
><em>_Ki ga tsuitemasu ka_

_Jinsei ni taimu kaado ga aru nara__  
><em>_Owari no jikan wa itsu nan darou__  
><em>_Watashi ga ikita bun no kyuuryou wa__  
><em>_Dare ga haraun desu ka_

_(Sankyuu) arigatou tte iitai no__  
><em>_(Sankyuu) arigatou tte iitai no__  
><em>_(Sankyuu)__ichido dake de mo ii kara__  
><em>_Kokoro no soko kara oonaki shinagara arigatou tte iitai no_

_Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka__  
><em>_Hontou wa kiite hoshii no desu ka__  
><em>_Zettai ni warattari shinai kara__  
><em>_Hanashite mimasen ka_

_Kuchi o hirakanakereba wakaranai__  
><em>_Omotteru dake de wa tsutawaranai__  
><em>_Nante mendoukusai ikimono deshou__  
><em>_Ningen toiu no wa_

_Haro hawayu__  
><em>_Haro hawayu__  
><em>_Haro hawayu__  
><em>_Anata ni haro hawayu"_

Hibari looked impressed at this. "Hey, you wanna try?" Wonyoung asked him while handing him a song. Hibari looked down at it. "Go! It's not that bad. We don't judge, that much," Adrianne said in an offhand voice. Wonyoung and Cindi glared at her. "Never mind, we don't judge at all," Adrianne shrank back.

"_Okoshichatta ka na jaa choudo ii ya__  
><em>_Asa made tsukiatte yo__  
><em>_Mado no koori ga toke dasu koro ni wa kitto kaeru kara sa__  
><em>_Kodomotachi ni wa warui kedo kotoshi wa akiramete yo__  
><em>_Kore demo kanari mayotte zuibun to herashitan dakedo_

_I'm Santa Claus kimi ni senko no purezento__  
><em>_Doremo koremo yasumono nan dakedo__  
><em>_Santa Claus ichinen ni ichido dake dakara__  
><em>_Santa Claus kimi ni zenbu ageru yo_

_Aoi garasu dama ni bokura no bouken ga__  
><em>_Doko mademo tsuzuku you ni negai wo kaketoita_

_I'm Santa Claus kimi ni senko no purezento__  
><em>_Doremo koremo magaimo no dakedo__  
><em>_Santa Claus ichinen ni ichido dake dakara__  
><em>_Santa Claus kimi ni zenbu ageru yo_

_You're the whole audience when I sing__  
><em>_You're all the listeners when I speak__  
><em>_You're everyone surrounds me__  
><em>_You're all that matters to me_

_Mado no koori ga toke dasu koro ni wa kitto kaeru kara sa_

_I'm Santa Claus boku ni saigo no purezento__  
><em>_Santa Claus owakare no kisu wo shite kure yo__  
><em>_Santa Claus__  
><em>_I've got to go back to the place I'm living in__  
><em>_I'm living in the cold place"__  
><em>"Wow, he's good for a someone who looks really scary," Meagan said. "Ehh, the song was simple. Even Tsuna couldn't possibility screw that up," Adrianne muttered. Wonyoung turned sharply to her. "Hey, if you're so good, then you go," she said with a shadow of something so scary, it had to be censored, even for me. "Yes ma'am!" Adrianne cried.

"**_(Hello__  
><em>_Hello__  
><em>_Hello)_**

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,__  
><em>_But it's feeling just like every other morning before,__  
><em>_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,__  
><em>_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour__  
><em>_And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye__  
><em>_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground__  
><em>_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Well I believe it all is coming to an end__  
><em>_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know__  
><em>_And I can't remember caring for an hour or so__  
><em>_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself__  
><em>_I started running but there's no where to run to__  
><em>_I sat down on the street took a look at myself__  
><em>_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell__  
><em>_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground__  
><em>_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end__  
><em>_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come_

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone__  
><em>_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home__  
><em>_It was cool cool, it was just all cool__  
><em>_Now it's over for me and it's over for you__  
><em>_Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone__  
><em>_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home__  
><em>_Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool__  
><em>_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground__  
><em>_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end__  
><em>_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__  
><em>_Let's see how far we've come__ "__  
><em>

"Pineapple head, go! Sing this," Jenny tossed something to Mukuro.

"_Hateshinaku fukaku mitsurin to hajimari wo utau ano morioka__  
><em>_Kamigami ni mamorareta EL DORADO sora wo mau DRAGON CARNIVAL__  
><em>_Jyukai ni hibiku nakigoe yami ni tozasareta hikyou e__  
><em>_Mou tachitomarenai yo bokutou wa yume oikakeru kariudo_

_Ato dorekurai de yo ga akeru no?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de tadoritsuku?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de tsuyoku nareru no?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de kimi ni aeru?_

_Tooi kioku no waki hi no yume ga mada kienakute__  
><em>_Kimi to futari de kanaerareta ii na__  
><em>_Shinjiru koto wo tamerawanai de sashinobeta te wo totte__  
><em>_Korekara subete wo ima hajimereba ii_

_Hon no sukoshi no fuan to ooki na kitai wo motote ni__  
><em>_Hito wa hitori jya nani mo dekinai dare mo tsuyoku nain da yo__  
><em>_Korekara bokutou to tomo ni densetsu wo oikakenai ka?__  
><em>_Mou machikirenai yo kono mune no takanari osaekirenai_

_Kono sekai wa owari ga nakute__  
><em>_Kono sekai wa nazomeite__  
><em>_Kono sekai wa deai ni michite__  
><em>_Kono sekai wa yume wo kureru_

_Tatta hitotsu no monogatari wo kagirinai monogatari wo__  
><em>_Kimi to futari de egaite iketara ii na__  
><em>_Donna ni jidai ga nagareta to shite itsumademo yume wo motte__  
><em>_Kokoro ni EL DORADO motomeru tabibito de aritai_

_Ato dorekurai de te wo todoku no?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de yume kanau?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de yo ga akeru no?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de tadoritsuku?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de tsuyoku nareru no?__  
><em>_Ato dorekurai de kimi ni aeru?_

_Tooi kioku no waki hi no yume ga mada kienakute__  
><em>_Kimi to futari de kanaerareta ii na__  
><em>_Shinjiru koto wo tamerawanai de sashinobeta te wo totte__  
><em>_Korekara subete wo ima hajimereba ii__  
><em>_Donna ni jidai ga nagareta to shite itsumademo yume wo motte__  
><em>_Kokoro ni EL DORADO motomeru tabibito de aritai"_

"What else?" Isabella asked, pumped after so many successful practice songs. "I'm running out of ideas…" Adrianne muttered. "I have a question, why is it that it's mostly Adrianne who's picking out the songs/people?" Gokudera asked Jenny. "I mean, you are the boss, right?" Jenny's face was very indescribable when she said, "It's because Adrianne's the otaku. She's the one who plays the games, knows what people want, and also thinks the world is out to get her, when obviously, it's only the entire universe." Adrianne looked up, "Any requests?" she asked. "I wanna hear Wonyoung sing again," Hibari said in a matter-a-fact way.

"_I'm just a step away__  
><em>_I'm a just a breath away__  
><em>_Losing my faith today__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man__  
><em>_Not superhuman__  
><em>_[JEN:]__I'm not superhuman__  
><em>_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war__  
><em>_Just another family torn__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Falling from my feet today__  
><em>_Just a step from the edge__  
><em>_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero to save my life__  
><em>_A hero'll save me__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Just in time_

_I've gotta fight today__  
><em>_To live another day__  
><em>_Speaking my mind today__  
><em>_[JEN:]__My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand__  
><em>_But I am just a man__  
><em>_[JEN:]__I'm not superhuman__  
><em>_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war__  
><em>_Just another family torn__  
><em>_[JEN:]__My voice will be heard today__  
><em>_It's just another kill__  
><em>_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves__  
><em>_[ Find more Lyrics on__/zYuN__]_

_I need a hero to save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero to save my life__  
><em>_A hero'll save me__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Just in time__  
><em>_I need a hero to save my life__  
><em>_I need a hero__  
><em>_Just in time__  
><em>_Save me just in time...__  
><em>_Save me just in time..._

_Who's gonna fight for what's right__  
><em>_Who's gonna help us survive__  
><em>_We're in the fight of our lives__  
><em>_[JEN:]__And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak__  
><em>_Who's gonna make 'em believe__  
><em>_I've got a hero__  
><em>_[JEN:]__I've got a hero__  
><em>_Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for whats right__  
><em>_Today I'm speaking my mind__  
><em>_And if it kills me tonight__  
><em>_[JEN:]__I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life__  
><em>_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero to save my life__  
><em>_A hero'll save me__  
><em>_[JEN:]__Just in time_

_(I need a hero!) Who's gonna fight for whats right?__  
><em>_Who's gonna help us survive?__  
><em>_(I need a hero!) Who's gonna fight for the weak?__  
><em>_Who's gonna make them believe?__  
><em>_Imma need a hero_

_I need a hero!_

_A hero's going to save me just in time!"_

"Do another one Wonyoung!" Meagan pleaded with a very tired Wonyoung. "FINE!" Wonyoung yelled. "BUT THIS IS THE LAST ONE!"

_"moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta o kikasete age rareru noni__  
><em>_moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde age rareru noni_

_nē__  
><em>_kirai ni naru nara boku o koroshite__  
><em>_kimi ni aisare nai boku nanka iranai__  
><em>_dokonimo inai inai inai bā_

_moshimo nante dokonimo nakute kitto yōi sarete nanka nai__  
><em>_"dōshiyō" + "kōshiyō" + "sōshiyō" = summit__  
><em>_towa kikoeno ii jiko tōta__  
><em>_demo shōga nai nosa kōdemo shinai to__  
><em>_kimi wa boku o minai_

_nē__  
><em>_kirai ni naru kara boku o aishite__  
><em>_kimi ni aisare tai boku wa inai kara__  
><em>_dokonimo inai yo nē itai yo_

_moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta o kikasete age rareru__  
><em>_moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki de tsutsunde age rareru_

_kimi no mimi nante iranai__  
><em>_kimi no kokoro datte iranai__  
><em>_kimi ga sōyatte kurushinderu kao ga miretara iiyo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, list of songs:<strong>

**1. "Just be Friends" - Megurine Luka (I'm thinking of making Cindi sing Luka songs...)**

**2. "Hello/How are You" - Hatsune Miku (Append) - OMG IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A DUMBASS! I'M HAPPY ABOUT THE APPENDS! 3**

**3. "Santa Claus" - ELLEGARDEN (sad, slow song. very nice.)**

**4. "How Far We've Come" - Matchbox Twenty**

**5. "DRAGON CARNIVAL" - ACID BLACK CHERRY (there's a reason why i made mukuro sing this song. watch one of their music videos. Yasu, the lead, looks a little like mukuro. especially in one of them with his hair in a pineapple )**

**6. "Hero" - SKILLET (It's funny, cuz one of their band member's is named Jen... LOL! so of course, jenny was singing those parts.)**

**7. "Sin And Punishment" - Hatsune Miku (it's also called Crime and Punishment. I liked sin better... and it says sin on my ipod so FORGET YOU!)**

**the very first song that was on there was the ending to one song... guess and maybe you'll get cake!**

**(THE CAKE IS A LIE)**


End file.
